Song-fics
by Arykisan
Summary: serie de one-shot inspirados en canciones (diferentes parejas y personajes)
1. La espera

**Hola hola! como estan?... ok esto será más o menos así: (jaja) canciones... fics y eso jajaja no todo será sobre parejas, les iré comentando el inicio el nombre de la canción, al autor o grupo. y la pareja o personaje que sale y un pequeño resumen talves, espero les guste la iniciativa besoooos.**

**Canción: La espera**

**Autor: Willy Rodriguez- Cultura Profética**

**Persoanjes/pareja: Levi (principal), mikasa, eren, Armin, Hanji. (rivamika)**

**resumen: Levi se despierta todos los días con una terrible jaqueca y hay solo una persona capaz de quitarselo. aunque ella no lo sepa. él le agarró el gustito a la espera. **

* * *

><p>Me levanté con jodido dolor de cabeza molestándome, otra noche más de pesadillas y me volvería loco… si no fuera por…- ¡mierda ¿qué hora es?!- me senté de golpe en la cama arrepintiéndome al instante. Sentí una dolorosa punzada en la sien, me sobé con fuerza la zona para pasar el mal rato.<p>

¿Qué hora era? A juzgar por la luz… debían ser como las seis. Me puse de pie y me metí en la ducha, el agua fría siempre me ayudaba a pasar el mal despertar. Me vestí apurado.

-Enano! Apúrate!- escuché a Hanji gritándome desde el pasillo. Maldita cuatro ojos vivía para joderme.

-lárgate- le gruñí desde dentro cuando volví a la habitación a medio vestir. Escuché unas risitas y luego unos pasos alejándose.

Me arreglé el uniforme y ajusté mi cravat, suspiré cansado. Realmente estaba harto de tener que llevar la misma maldita rutina de mierda todos los putos días de mi vida. Me levanté para marcharme y me detuve en seco al recordar algo.

Volví casi trotando a mi ventana y me senté en la silla junto a ella. Y ahí la vi… ¿Qué hora sería? Seguramente la misma hora que todos los días. Pasó caminando junto a sus dos amiguitos, el titán y el rubio con cara de niña.

Se detuvieron justo en medio del campo de entrenamiento. Esperaban a alguien. Y ese alguien era yo! Su sargento y superior al mando. Pero aún era temprano.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- me dije a mi mismo, de pronto una pregunta resonó en mi cabeza ¿Qué me diría ella si me descubriera viéndola así? Y peor aún que le diría yo para explicarle lo que hacía.

Seguramente con un –nada que te importe- bastaría pero vino a mi mente la hipotética situación en que me decidiera a decirle la verdad.

_"te veo llegar cada día, como a esta hora y eh tomado ya como costumbre, sentarme a esperar para ver si alcanzo a tener un vistazo de tu piel"_

Sacudí la cabeza que pedazo de imbécil le diría todo eso a una mujer, bueno quizás yo. Si no fuera el imbécil más grande del mundo. Miré hacia abajo de nuevo y ahí estaba ella. Protegiéndose del frio tras esa asquerosa bufanda roja.

Fruncí el ceño al ver cómo le sonreía al idiota de Jeager, y encima ya era tarde. Al menos mi jaqueca había desaparecido. Respiré tranquilo.

_"tu tranquilidad me ecualiza y ya quiero conocer lo que te mueve, eso que te hace ser, tan intensa mujer de expresión tan sincera"_

Bajé para que empezáramos el entrenamiento. Ese día le quebré un brazo al inútil, pero seguro al siguiente día ya estaría bien.

Me desperté de nuevo con dolor de cabeza, esta vez era insoportable. Me levanté despacio y puse mis pies en el gélido piso de la habitación, me estremecí. Miré de reojo el vaso con agua y las tabletas que me había recomendado la cuatro ojos, pero no las tomé sabía que no me harían nada, solo había una cosa, más bien una persona que podía calmar mi dolor.

_"te veo llegar cada día y cuando demoras, me entra un ansiedad que palpita"_

Me asomé a la ventana ya vestido, y no estaba por ningún lado, vi aparecer al idiota de su hermano y su amigo en el campo, pero ella no estaba. El dolor de cabeza me hiso cerrar los ojos para evitar la luz del sol cuando me pegué más al vidrio de la ventana y apoye ambas manos en ella para poder ver mejor. De pronto la vi salir corriendo tras sus amigos, protegiéndose la vista del sol con una mano. Respiré tranquilo y me deje caer en la silla.

_"Y toda la sangre se me hace miel cuando te llego a ver, tan bella como ayer… vuelvo y te miro bien y te encuentro más bella"_

Mucho más bella! Como por arte de magia, mi jaqueca desapareció. "_es raro lo acepto, de alguna manera"_ pero hoy me di cuenta que si me preguntara por qué la miro, si le podría responder:

_"En ti veo luces que no veré, dudas que no sabré, cosas sencillas que… me encantaría tener una vida completa"_

La cuatro ojos me descubrió viéndola ese día, sumergido en mis propias alucinaciones y situaciones hipotéticas.

-deberías ir a hablar con ella enano- dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro extrañamente seria. La miré por encima de su mano.

-no- respondí. Me sacudí para soltarme de su agarre y en cuanto sentí la puerta cerrarse volví la vista al frente. Su corta cabellera negra se meció con el viento cuando ella alzó la vista y me devolvió una mirada tan directa y profunda como la que yo mantenía sobre ella. Sin ni siquiera inmutarse. Y ahí estaba la oportunidad perfecta para ir y hablarle, conocerla más.

_"pero vuelan, los días vuelan, mil oportunidades para conocerte vuelan. Pero yo… ya le cogí el gustito a la espera"_

* * *

><p><strong>y bien que opinan?... ¿les gusta este canción o grupo?, yo sinceramente lo amo... y esta canción bueno la conosco desde hace muchisimo tiempo pero por alguna razón ayer la escuché e imaginé a Levi mirando a mikasa... admirandola. <strong>

**si quieren oir la cancion aqui les dejo el link : watch?v=5gZA9tnRw2Y&list=PLhdoh4aVcfW2GBBSh1d10-xpYYq_vl3ks&index=2**

**Supongo que verán varios fics inspirados en canciones de ellos :) diganme les gusta ver un lado más humano de Levi? le gusta la idea de imaginar al enano enamorado en secreto y que por culpa de su maldita carcasa y etiqueta de hombre malo no pueda hacer nada al respecto?... espero sus opiniones los quierooooooooooooooooo... por cierto comenze con un rivamikasa porque bueno: es mi pareja favorita :D adios!**


	2. De antes

**Canción: De antes**

**Autor/interprete: Willy Rodriguez- Cultura profética**

**Personajes: Eren, Historia, Rod Reiss.**

**Resumen: Eren despierta de un profundo letargo en un lugar que se le hace terriblemente familiar, el mismo sentimiento que tubo al ver por primera vez a una pequeña rubia.**

* * *

><p>Recuerdo haber abierto los ojos justo en el momento en que la desesperación y el pánico hacían mella en mí, me sobresalté al verme de nuevo en ese lugar ¿de nuevo? Si yo definitivamente había estado allí antes, ¿o no?<p>

Levanté la vista lo más que pude, logrando apenas encontrar los músculos de mi cuello para poder mover la cabeza hacia arriba. Estaba en algún lugar alto, como una segunda o tercera planta dentro de una extraña construcción que en ese momento y hasta ahora me cuesta describir, no sé si se trata de una construcción natural o una increíblemente extraña intervención humana. De lo que si no me cabe duda es que ya conocía ese lugar.

Entonces la vi, parada bajo la especie de altar en la que yo me encontraba, quise hablarle. Pero no pude. Recién ahí tome conciencia de mi lamentable situación. Mi cuerpo estaba adormecido, entumecido, congelado. Intenté zafarme de las cadenas con todas mis fuerzas, tiré de mis brazos con tanta fuerza que no pude reprimir un ensordecedor quejido de dolor cuando me disloque el hombro en mi vano esfuerzo por liberarme.

En todo ese tiempo no quité la vista de su pequeña y esbelta figura, nerviosa se tomaba y apretaba las manos con fuerza. Lo sé porque siempre he podido leerla con total claridad como con nadie, ni siquiera con Armin o Mikasa que han estado prácticamente toda la vida a mi lado.

Forcejee con fuerza por liberarme de nuevo y mordí con fuerza aquel trozo de madera que tenía atravesado en la boca.

-tranquilo Eren- su voz terminó por hacerme ceder. Dejé caer la cabeza hacia adelante, derrotado, exhausto.

Recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez, cuando me enlisté al ejército, parecía tan pequeña, tan dulce e inocente. Pero eso no fue lo que me obligo a detenerme y quedármele viendo como un verdadero idiota. Fue la increíble sensación de haberla visto antes, lo familiar que se me hacía el brillo de sus ojos tímidos y el fino lustre de su piel.

"_Yo a ti te conozco de antes y no es de cruzarnos en la calle"_

Pero estaba increíblemente seguro de no habérmela topado en el pasado, pero yo la conocía ¿de dónde?

"_Tal vez de un tiempo en que mi memoria no alcanza, tal vez de un tiempo en que no habitaba esta masa, tal vez de un tiempo en que el lenguaje no hablaba… tal vez ni tiempo fue"_

Desde entonces me dedique a pensar en ella, con curiosidad y una dedicación casi devota _"serás acaso la dama en mis sueños, o una revelación que no entiendo"_

Abrí los ojos y enfrenté mi realidad. La vi conversar con ese hombre con el que probablemente era su padre, se abrazaron antes de comenzar a subir la destartalada escalera que había a mi izquierda.

-padre que es lo que ocurre- la oí decir, y luego la voz del hombre respondiendo algo desde un ángulo donde ya no podía verlos ni alcanzar a descifrar lo que decían, a causa estruendoso eco repetitivo que provocaban las paredes rocosas. Me habría tapado los oídos de haber podido.

Entonces sentí su presencia tras de mí, una pequeña fuente de destellos y tan terriblemente familiares que me hacían venir ganas de llorar.

"_No necesito mirarte para sentir, los destellos que nacen de tu ser"_

-Vamos a intentar algo- dijo el viejo.

Sentí dos tibias manos hacer una leve presión sobre mi espalda y de inmediato mi vista se nubló haciéndome perder el control sobre mis pensamientos y el conocimiento sobre todo lo que me rodeaba.

Hay dos titanes peleando, ¿Qué hace ahí mi padre? ¿Quién es ese titán femenino? ¿De quién son estos recuerdos? ¡Es este lugar! ¡Historia! no, no es ella, pero esos ojos… ¡son sus ojos!

"_Yo a ti te conozco de antes, he visto esos ojos andantes"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Hola!... ustedes diran ok! otra ves cultura profética jajaja pero es que simplemente los amo :) jajajaja bien les traje un pequeñisimo fic sobre Eren (algo raro en mi) nosé si se le puede llamar ErenxHistoria apesar de que la canción es de amor... quise plasmar ese sentimiento de conocer el lugar y a historia desde antes pero realmente no haberlo hecho. nosé que tan bien quedo espero que la historia o mini historia jaja sea de su agrado y tambien la canción.<strong>

**Si quieren oírla aquí les cuelgo el link: watch?v=Nj6_bc3GnOE**


End file.
